


All the Stars

by jessahmewren



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Alpha Brian, Artist Freddie, Band Fic, But just Alpha in the sense that Brian takes the lead, College, Early Days, First Kiss, Fluff, Frian, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 01:13:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17950790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessahmewren/pseuds/jessahmewren
Summary: After a misunderstanding, Freddie makes it up to Brian the only way he knows how.





	All the Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Designated_Driver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Designated_Driver/gifts).



> This little fic inspired by the adorable photo of Freddie below. <3

“Can’t you take a break, Bri?  It’ll only take a little while.  Hmm?”

Brian looked up from a under a stray lock of hair to find Freddie stretched on his stomach in a warm patch of sun looking at him dolefully.

His flatmate was youthful, almost feline, and impossible to ignore when he wanted something.  And his deep brown eyes were now fixed on Brian. 

Freddie buried his chin in his palms, a puff of air escaping his lips.  “I need my guitarist, _Bri,_ ” he said huffily.  He reached out to playfully poke at Brian.  “I need my best friend.” 

Brian frowned, pushing his arm away.  “Knock it off Fred.  This model is due tomorrow or my grade will slip.  I need to concentrate.”  He looked at Freddie crossly. “Don’t you ever do homework?” 

Freddie sat up, crossing his arms over his chest.  He shook his glossy black hair.  “Of course I do…in class, after it’s assigned, naturally.  I can’t help it if you’re slow.”  Freddie smiled then, a wide, beautiful smile.  He didn’t do that often, but when he did it was a rare and beautiful thing.  Brian warmed a little as he continued working on his model.

“So what’s this song Fred?”

Freddie stood, enthused Brian was interested.  He stretched his arms over his head in an exaggerated motion, accentuating his slim physique.  “It’s about falling in love, Darling!  What else?”  He began dancing around the room, his arms held out as if moving with an unseen partner.  “And out of love and in love and out of love…” he continued as he stepped in and out of time with music only he could hear.  “Oh won’t you play with me Bri?”

Brian looked at him, a slight smile on his face.  “The model, Fred…I–“

Freddie looked at the model Brian was building.  It looked like a web of lumpy shapes to him, but Brian had said something about astral bodies something or other when he had first started working on it so it was something to do with space. 

“Are you listening to a word I’m saying Fred?”

Brian was standing there, a questioning look on his face, and Freddie was thoroughly caught.  So he said the only thing he could think to say.  “Would you like some tea?”

-0-0-0-

Cross-legged on the rug in their shared flat, the two men sat with teacups in their hand, sipping thoughtfully.  Brian silently cursed himself for letting Freddie talk him into everything, because between them sat the lyrics and notes to Fred’s latest song, his unfinished model forgotten. 

“I was thinking you could write a riff for it here and here,” Fred said suddenly, a slender black-painted finger indicating a point on the paper.  Freddie did his nails for gigs, but left the lacquer on sometimes well after.  Brian would never tell him how much he liked it. 

Instead, Brian picked up the sheet, frowning at it.  “Could do that I guess.” He peeked over the paper at Freddie, who was listening intently.  “A solo here of course.” 

Freddie rolled his eyes dramatically.  “You and your fucking solos!  I swear Bri you’re more dramatic than I am!”

Bri laughed at that.  “Someone doesn’t like sharing the spotlight,” he said with a glib smile, setting the paper down between them and leaning back on his hands.  “You know I can’t do this today, Fred.  Any other day, but not today.” 

Freddie’s face fell, but he nodded.  “I understand Darling,” he said sullenly, but Brian wondered if he was being sincere.  “Thanks for tea at least.” 

Freddie stood to clear the cups, turned to make his way back to the kitchen when he tripped and fell in a heap of broken china and leftover tea.

“What in bloody hell,” he muttered before hearing Brian’s high-pitched wail of sorrow.

“My project!”

Freddie turned to see the delicate webbed structure crushed into an amorphous blob on the floor.

“Oh my God, Brian I-“

“You did that on purpose, you wanker, so I would work on your bloody song!”

Freddie blinked at him.  “What?!  Brian, I wouldn’t do such a thing.  Darling, listen to me-“

“No, Freddie,” Brian spat as he shrank from his touch, “not this time.”  He grabbed his coat, sidestepping the mess Freddie had made on his way to the front door.  “I’m going to fail and it’s all your fault Fred.  All because you’re a selfish bastard.”

The slamming door stung Freddie as much as Brian’s words.  How could he make it right?  How could he get him to understand that it was an accident?

Freddie knew how to do two things well: art and music.  One was of no use now, but perhaps the other could be.  With that determination, he set to work.

-0-0-0-

Brian opened the door to the flat four hours later in a rain-soaked jacket, his face hang-dog and weary.  He’d walked for hours before ducking into a pub, but not before getting the best of the evening’s showers. 

Freddie rushed out, wearing canvas overalls covered in paint.  There was a pale yellow smear on his cheek.  “Oh, thank goodness! I’ve been worried sick!”  He covered both sides of Brian’s face with his large, warm palms, and despite Brian’s previous ire, he leaned into them, closing his eyes. 

“I just want a cuppa tea,” Brian said tiredly, shucking his wet jacket.  His hair had already dried, but the rain had left it even curlier than usual.  He let Freddie lead him to the couch where he sagged down with whatever strength he had left. 

“I’m sorry for what I said earlier,” he gruffed.  “I don’t think you would do something like that on purpose.”  Brian looked up, his eyes shining.  “You wouldn’t, would you Freddie?” 

Freddie pressed his forehead against his, sharing his breath.  He swept his thumb along the soft line of his jaw, leaving a white smudge.  “Oh Bri, I would never do anything to hurt you love,” he whispered.  “I’d hurt myself first.  But besides,” Freddie gave a small little laugh and kissed the tip of Brian’s nose,  “I fixed it.” 

Brian looked at him, not comprehending.  “What do you mean you fixed it Fred?”

“I fixed it like it was before.”

Brian watched Freddie leave, stealing away into the kitchen and returning with the model… _his model_ …only better…more detailed, more pristine, half finished, like before. 

“Freddie, how—“

Freddie gingerly set the model on the coffee table.  “I’m an art major with a photographic memory, my dear.”  He put one hand on his hip.  “Plus, I read your assignment sheet.  You missed some of the details.”  He licked his lips nervously.  “Sorry I couldn’t finish it.  I don’t know shit about space.”

Brian stared at him in awe.  Freddie was blushing…truly blushing. And he was beautiful. God, so beautiful.  With that swath of yellow blazing against his cheek and those ridiculous overalls sagging off his slim frame.

“Well say something you big dumb idiot,” Freddie said, laughing.

“Thank you,” Brian stammered.  “It’s amazing.” He wanted to say more, wanted to do more.  He was a coward. 

Freddie took Brian’s hand; it felt startlingly small compared to his, but it was soft and warm.  “There’s more,” he said with a wink, and the little motion went straight to his gut. 

Freddie pulled him steadily to his bedroom, talking all the while.  “I felt so badly about how you were angry with me. I wanted to make it up to you love. I want you to be happy Bri, always,” he said, looking   back at him.  They arrived in Brian’s darkened bedroom.  “I hope you like it,” Freddie said quietly as he flicked the lights on. 

The reveal stole his breath.  Brian’s walls were a kaleidoscope of planets and stars…breathtaking views of space in a fantastical artistic interpretation. 

“Freddie…this is incredible,” Brian stammered as he led Freddie by the hand further into his bedroom.  “You did all of this just while I was gone?” 

Freddie smiled.  “Well…your bedroom is not that big,” he said cheekily.  “Plus, I made quite the mess of myself because I was painting so fast.” 

Brian took in his bedraggled appearance and smiled.  “I think you look beautiful Fred.” The slight pink in Freddie’s cheeks gave him the courage to keep going.  “In fact, I think you look better standing here in my bedroom than you’ve ever looked on any stage.”

“Brian—“

“You said you wanted to see me happy Freddie?”

Freddie worried his lip between his teeth.  “Of course.” 

“Then let me kiss you, Freddie.  Right now.  With all the stars watching.” 

Freddie dipped his head slightly, a small smile on his face.  “You don’t have to ask,” he said quietly. 

“Yes I do,” Brian said.  “Because when I kiss you it’s going to mean something.”

“Then you can kiss me Darling,” he whispered.

Brian smiled, reaching for Freddie tenderly before pressing his lips to his.  They were soft, and Freddie’s stunned little exhalation or the way his body responded against his sent Brian’s heart slamming in his chest.  When they finally released each other, Freddie looked up at him sheepishly. 

“What do you think they would say,” he said a little huskily, “the stars?”

Brian held him close.  “I think they would say those are two people who will always be there for each other, be it in music or in life.”

Freddie lay his head on Brian’s chest.  “Sounds good to me,” he said with a smile.

-0-0-0-

**Author's Note:**

> my twitter/tumblr is @jessahmewren. Thanks for reading!


End file.
